


coldclock

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2016, Masochism, PWP, Punching, Sadism, Slapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Robin asks Gangrel to hit her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven of the lovely Kinktober, coming in hot with Sadomasochism. I love getting hit, so here we are. Kinky Face Punching.  
> 

"It's lucky you managed to bag someone like me," says Gangrel. "I doubt anyone else would indulge you in something like this, after all."

 

He sounds cocky, and though Robin is humiliated after having admitted to some of her darker fantasies, she's glad to hear the fallen king speaking with a little more confidence. The self-deprecation he falls back into more and more often lately just doesn't suit him at all, and she likes to think she's helping him out of that. But this isn't for him; what she's confessed to him, what she's asked for, is for her pleasure. Her desires have little to do with making him feel powerful again- though if that happens, then she considers it a bonus- and everything to do with them being what she's secretly wanted for too long.

 

"If it's too much for you," she says, trying to sound cocky herself but failing, "then we can forget about it."

 

"Perish the thought, my dear!" he replies, and lets out a loud, grating laugh. "I doubt I'll be forgetting about this any time soon. And if I have it my way, you won't be able to forget it either." He kisses a line down her neck, paying no mind to how she squirms in embarrassment, still not entirely recovered from her admission.

 

In fact, he seems entirely content to continue on as they were before she forced herself to get up the nerve to ask him if he could hurt her. Nuzzling her shoulder, he murmurs against her, "The real question, my darling tactician, is how _badly_ you want me to do it."

 

"Very badly, you know that! Otherwise I wouldn't have...wouldn't have told you all that!"

 

When he laughs this time, he's so close to her ear that she cringes from the sound. "Robin!" he scolds. "I meant how badly you want it to hurt, not how much you wanted me to do it! But thank you for giving me such a good idea of how needy you are, that's very charming. Very cute!"

 

Her face flushes all over again and she starts to stammer a reply, only to realize that she really doesn't have anything to say. Gangrel laughs even harder at that, and she wonders if she's starting to regret ever telling him about this.

 

"Well?" he asks, once he's calmed down. "You didn't answer the question, you know."

 

"Um...well, as long as it's something we can cover up on our own," she says. "Nothing we can't patch up without a healer, you know?"

 

He lifts his face so that she can see the way he grins at her, baring his teeth a bit. "Is that so? Honestly, wouldn't you say that's a little extreme? You're just full of pleasant little surprises! I thought you just wanted me to slap you around a little, but no, you! You'd like to really hurt, wouldn't you?"

 

She can feel herself growing frustrated with him. "Look, are we going to do this or n- ah!"

 

Before the question is even out of her mouth, he's silenced her with a slap across the face. And not the sort of slap one might use to knock sense into someone, not the sort of slap one would use for simply silencing; there is not a trace of gentleness in it, and her face snaps hard to the side. She can feel her cheek sting and she can feel the heat rising up in her as she begins to process exactly what just happened, and suddenly, all traces of irritation have vanished.

 

"I know _that_ look," teases Gangrel. "Looks like you really liked that, didn't you? You weren't kidding about wanting it rough!" He starts to laugh, but he's muffled by her lips slamming against his. Even so, he laughs into her open mouth, and she catches the sound, responding with a moan of her own. She presses her body against his, and in a flash, he's broken the kiss and is shifting their positions until he's laying back and she is on top of him.

“There you go,” he says. “How about you fuck me like this, so I can reach up and hit you as hard as I like?” The words cause her to shiver in delight and she nods, positioning herself to slowly lower onto his cock, pushing him inside of her. His face shifts into one of pure bliss, and for a moment, he just lets her ride him, arching his back to push further up into her as she does.

But then she sees him draw his hand back and the few seconds it takes for him to swing feel like an eternity anticipation before his open palm makes contact with her cheek and her head snaps to the side once again. Before she can breathe back in her gasp, he returns it with a harsh backhand, sending her head to the other side, until Gangrel falls into a rhythm that matches the way she fucks him. It's all she can do to maintain her own pace as her face goes well past stinging and as pleasure courses through her body, but she keeps it up, she keeps it up until suddenly his hands stop and her face is steady and left with the fading burn of his hand.

She starts to whine, she starts to ask him why he stopped, but she falls silent when she sees his fist. His fist, balled up, pulled back and loaded with what could be a small fraction of his strength or could be all of it, and she won't know for sure until it finally makes contact and she holds her breath and braces herself as she looks out of the corner of her eye and watches it sore. When his knuckles make contact, her face screams in pain and she screams in pleasure, and she her last thought before she comes is that she knows that there will be a bruise if they don't something to heal her.

“Just like that!” he cries, and he starts laughing nearly hysterically. Long before she has a chance to come down from her orgasm, he hits her again, punches her hard enough from the other side that she's afraid he might break her jaw, and she loves that. She comes again, almost immediately, and he laughs harder. “It's just so, so _easy_ , Robin, you make it so easy for me!”

She can't even try to reply, she's so lost in the mingling of pain and pleasure, and his laughter only fades when it slowly turns to a breathy groan as he finds himself unable to hold out against her any longer. There is a grin on his face when he comes, and he lets her relax on top of him, the sounds of their breath mixing in the otherwise silent room. Her face hurts terribly, and she feels wonderful all over, and when Gangrel kisses her cheek, she winces.

“Did I hurt you as badly as you wanted, little tactician?” he asks.

“I think it could have been worse,” she replies, only half-teasing, and he chuckles in her ear.

“Well, I think we should let you recover a bit before we try to see just how far we can push things, don't you think?”

“Of course,” she agrees, though with a plan like that, it's very hard for her to remain patient.

 


End file.
